The Aftereffects
by Pagan-Angel13
Summary: Mary and Sam's new life....Life without Mary...Rating TThis story is currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Aftereffects**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me – just using the characters and locations. Everything belongs to the shoes creators etc.

**A/N:** set about three months after 'Silver Star' episode. Mary gave Danny back his engagement ring, ending their relationship and things between the pair have been awkward ever since. Sam and Mary have a close friendship, closer than on the show.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 1-

Sitting at the casino bar, relaxing and chatting Nessa, Delinda and Sam all waited for Mary to make her way toward them, watching as she avoided both Danny and Mike who were busy dealing with a patron.

"She still looks pale," Delinda said, and was greeted with agreement from both women.

"Anyone find out anything?" Nessa asked concerned, just as they saw Mary stop clutch her stomach with one hand while the one went to her mouth and race in the other direction.

Knowing where she'd gone the three women all got up and marched after their friend, Nessa question forgotten.

"Hey girls- where are you off to?" Ed Deline asked wanting to know what was going on; after all it was his casino.

"After Mary," Delinda answered.

"She still not feeling well?" Ed asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we think so. Daddy I have to go, before Sam and Nessa get to her," Delinda said, pouting slightly as she rushed off.

"Okay, just make sure she sees a doctor," Ed called out to his daughter's retreating back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Entering the ladies room the three women could hear Mary retching. Checking to make sure no clients were around Nessa, Sam and Delinda waited for Mary to finish.

Having finished Mary walked to the sink, rinsed her mouth and splash cold water on her face turning to find her exit blocked.

Before she could utter a word Delinda said, "Mary – tell us what's wrong?"

"Delinda – like I've said before nothing is wrong just a touch of the stomach flu, that's all," Mary answered her, slightly annoyed.

"Mary we don't believe you-"

"Sam – I couldn't care less, now MOVE!" Mary said her impatience and annoyance palpable.

"Mary, we just want to help you… we're your friends," Nessa spoke.

"I know but I don't know how many times I have to tell guys the same thing…I'm fine just a bit of the stomach flu," Mary said, lying through her teeth and knowing she wasn't very good at it.

Seeing as they weren't going to get an answer the three women move out the way and Mary walked out running directly into Danny.

"I'm so sorry," Mary apologized.

"Nah… Mary… its okay," the male voice said.

Seeing it was Danny, Mary said, "Danny…w-what are you doing?"

"I saw you run in here- you looked sick…thought I'd see if you're okay?" Danny answered her, uncertainty clouding his tone.

Having managed to avoid Danny a lot in the last two months and not knowing what to say she replied, "I'm fine," and walked away not looking back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Having watched the exchange between their friends Sam, Nessa, Delinda and Mike could all see the awkwardness between them, it's been that way since Mary broke off their engagement after their return from L.A.

The pair had avoided each other, had awkward exchanges when they were around each other or when they had to talk to each other.

It had only gotten worse since Mary had started getting sick, about two months ago then Mary had done everything in her power to avoid Danny and Danny had started dating someone else.

Mike knew it was Danny's way of trying to move on but also to put Mary out his mind while Sam and the girls knew Mary was working more for the same reason – trying to put Danny out of her mind but also live her life without Danny being such a big part of it.

Turing to the other three Sam said, "I'm going, contact me if there's trouble with any of my whales," and headed out of the casino, following Mary who had just left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hearing a knock Mary got up; placing the papers she held down on her coffee table and made her way to the front door.

"Sam?" she said, perplexed as to why Sam would be there.

"Mare," she replied, walking in straight past Mary, ending up in Mary's living room.

Following the dark haired beauty Mary noticed the papers and quickly tried to hide them but Sam was faster.

Looking over them Sam said, "Mare – what are these?" knowing full well what they were.

"Papers"

"Stating the bloody obvious but the question is why do _you_ have them?"

"Because Sam…I need a change. Vegas doesn't feel right anymore," Mary answered her, sitting down.

"Is this because Danny's seeing someone? Or is it the real reason you've been throwing up every day for the past… oh almost three months!" Sam said, pissed off and upset looking Mary in the eyes.

"No… it's got nothing to do with Danny seeing someone else, I just need a change Sam – you know what that's like."

"Yeah but I've never had what you do until now and I don't want to loose that or you so Mary Connell – tell me what's going on! No more 'it's the stomach flu' or any other excuses… I want the truth," Sam said, bluntly.

"I'm pregnant," came Mary's broken whispered reply, silent tears gliding down her face.

Sitting down next to her Sam put her arm around Mary's shoulders and slightly hugged her – not too big on the human contact and getting too close to anyone.

"Sam…please don't say anything," Mary said, firmly.

"I won't but I have to know…is it Danny's?" Sam asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah...it's Danny's."

Her curiosity rearing up Sam said, "But when…you've got to be about what…two maybe three months? You're not even showing yet."

Having separated Mary turned to her, and said, "Three months…when we were in L.A at that retreat you sent us to."

Sitting there in shock, the information still sinking in she breathed "wow…Danny's going to be a daddy."

"Do you want a drink?" Mary said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," she replied absently; thinking how Mary's behaviour change over the last few months kind of made sense, how she started avoiding Danny more and things between them had gotten worse.

Getting in up she followed Mary into the kitchen and said, "How long have you known?"

"A month" turning Mary saw a look cross Sam's face and she said, "Sam – Danny doesn't know and I don't want him to…he's got a girlfriend now, I'm not going to ruin that."

As the two women made their way back into the living room Sam spoke.

"So you're just going to up and leave?"

"Yeah… I need a change Sam and if I stick around Danny's gonna find out."

"Do you still love him?" Sam quietly asked, already a hundred percent certain of the answer, after all everyone knew Danny and Mary were meant to be.

"Yes…but it doesn't change anything. Danny's moved on so I'm moving on it just won't be in Vegas," she finished taking a sip of her herbal tea.

For the rest of the night the two women sat and talked, watched a movie and at about midnight Sam left going back to the casino, thinking about the knowledge she'd just gained.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few days later…

Walking in the direction of Ed's office Mary was surprised to see Sam coming from the direction she was headed. Meeting up the women greeted each other and Sam got a phone call rushing off leaving Mary to continue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting behind his desk Ed watched the heads of his male employees turn, all including his protégé Danny McCoy.

Looking at the boy you could tell he was still in love with the gorgeous redhead but she just walked past avoiding his gaze.

"Mary," he greeted her as she entered his office closing the door behind her.

"Ed."

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Ed said, resting his hands in front of him, relaxed.

"Ed…I really love working here, you've given me such an enormous opportunity but I'm leaving," she said, her voice catching slightly.

"W-can I ask why Mary?" Ed asked, not having seen this coming. He knew basically everything about his employees especially those he considered family and this girl was one of them.

"I've been offered a PR job…it's a great opportunity for me," Mary replied, enthusiasm oozing from her as she spoke of the job offer.

Getting up Ed came around his desk and pulled the petite redhead into a hug, releasing her he said, "If it makes you happy go, do it but we'll be sorry to see you go. You'll be missed."

"Thank you Ed. I'm sorry to have to do this to you but I'll be leaving at the end of the week."

"That's fine Mary, we'll work something out," Ed said.

Watching her walk out Ed knew there was more behind her reason to leave, he was sure it was an excellent opportunity – all of her job offers were but there was something propelling her to leave. She was hiding something that he was sure of especially after his earlier meeting with Sam.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Watching Mary leave Ed's office Danny walked in, wanting to know why Mary had just had a meeting with their boss.

"Ed?"

"What Danny?"

"Why was Mary here?"

Looking up from his desk Ed tried to gauge what Danny's reaction would be, after all it wasn't everyday you lost someone who meant as much to you as Mary did to Danny.

"Danny Mary's leaving…she was offered a job she couldn't refuse," Ed finally answered, closely watching Danny.

"What, wait Mary wouldn't leave…Vegas is her home. Ed tell me you're lying," Danny said his voicing rising.

"Danny I'm sorry, Mary will be gone by the end of the week," Ed finished, getting up saying "I need a drink."

Standing in Ed's office Danny couldn't believe what he'd been told, Mary wouldn't make this kind of decision without telling him…would she?

With the way they'd been lately Danny knew she would do what was best for her while trying to hurt the least amount of people; that would be why she hadn't told him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Within hours of both girls meetings most of the casino knew that Mary was leaving and so was Sam.

Catching up with her Mary said, "Sam, Samantha Jane-"

"Yes Mary."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I hadn't decided until after I found out you were. What's the problem?"

"Sam- you can't leave, this is your home!"

"It was yours too Mare but you're leaving and someone needs to keep an eye on you," Sam told her.

Shocked and slightly flabbergasted by her statement Mary said, "W-what no one needs to keep an eye on me…Sam I'll be fine."

"Mary – you'll be starting a new, probably stressful job, moving and living somewhere you've never been-"

"So, your point?" Mary stated, getting annoyed.

"You're almost four months pregnant; someone's got to be around to make sure you're taking care of yourself…don't they," Sam replied, a knowing smirk gracing her lips.

Looking around them, seeing people looking Mary said, "Say it louder next time Sam, I don't think the entire casino floor heard you-"

"Mary, no one heard me and even if they did they wouldn't know who to tell-"

"Tell what?" came a chirpy female voice.

Both turned to see none other than Delinda Deline standing less than three feet away, a suspicious look plastered across her face.

Thinking quickly Sam said, "That we're both leaving," convincingly, knowing how bad Mary was at lying.

"You're both what? "Delinda said, pouting and looking like she was about to cry.

"We're both leaving…job offers Delinda," Mary added.

"Why? You both have great jobs here…you can't leave me," she said, her bottom lip trembling.

"Delinda – Mary got offered a PR job and well…I'm just leaving but you can throw us a going away party at Mystique," Sam finished, not buying into Delinda pouting ways.

"Fine, it'll be the best going away party either of you have ever had," Delinda replied, starting to plan the thing in her head.

Sam and Mary both looked at each other, surprised by easy it was to distract Delinda and both said, "We leave at the end of the week."

"This week," Delinda said earning head shakes of 'yes' Delinda walked off, thinking and working out what she'd need to do and organize.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This my first Las Vegas fic (usually write One Tree Hill) so please Read & Review, let me know what you think.

Thanks Stace


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Aftereffects**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only what characters emerge from my mind…suing me would be worthless.

**A/N:** Mary's just entered her fourth month of pregnancy.

**A/N 2:** May briefly contain a tiny bit of adult themes so please read at your own discrection.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2-

The week had gone by rather quickly, both women finding themselves rather busy and dealing with the continual stream of well wishers and congratulations but now on their last day Mary was glad it was all almost over.

Locating Sam, Mary reached her saying "Sam, I need a favor."

"What?" Sam answered her suspiciously.

"Take over for me…just a little while. I'll be straight back as soon as I'm finished," Mary said, handing over the clipboard she was holding and walking out.

Within moments of Mary's departure Sam immediately looked around her, her eyes landing on the only person she could find. Ignoring everyone in her path she made her way over Belasera.

"Hey Sam-" Mike said but was instantly cut off by the woman herself.

"Mike- give these to Delinda, Mary needs her to take over and if any of my clients need me tell them I'll be back soon," she said, handing over Mary's clipboard and turning to leave.

"Why, where are you going…where's Mary?" Mike shouted causing Sam to come to a halt mid stride.

"Doctor," Sam answered but seeing the 'like I believe that' look Sam added, "told her I'd have her legs broken if she didn't go," she gestured with her hands, beating a hasty retreat.

Watching Sam's hastily retreating form Mike thought there was something strange going, something had been off since the day Sam and Mary announced they were leaving and with Mary's behaviour recently he just couldn't put his finger on it and it was slowly driving him crazy.

Deciding he'd work it out later he went off to find Delinda; who was probably busy setting up and organizing the girls going away party for tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Having caught up with Mary just as she was leaving the two women waited patiently in the clinic waiting room; Mary reading a magazine while Sam ranted.

"I can't believe you were going without me? How many times this past week have I told you I'm not letting you go through this alone huh Missy? I'm going to help, I'm going to be there when you need me and things like this classify as needing me…got it!" Sam finished, jabbing her finger at Mary much to her annoyance.

"Mary Connell," a rotund nurse dressed in pale blue called out.

Hearing her name Mary stood up saying "Here," feeling like she was going to the principals office.

"Follow me, please," the woman said as she led the way, both Mary and Sam following.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

20 minutes later…

Watching the monitor Mary listened as the doctor pointed out the tiny image of her growing baby. 'He should be here' she thought as she turned her head slightly and saw Sam's face – a look she never she'd never seen nor thought she'd see.

Her face alight with incredulity, awe and happiness, Sam couldn't contain the strong emotions she felt towards this unborn child – Mary's baby. Usually she only saw the end product but to be here, seeing and sharing this with Mary was amazing. She felt privileged which was something she never felt though she knew someone else should also be here.

Both women were dragged from their thoughts when they heard the handsome young doctor say, "You can pull your shirt down now, Miss Connell," having just wiped the excess cold gel from her lower abdomen.

Doing as the doctor instructed, she heard Sam ask "Is she okay to fly? ...It's just we're leaving tomorrow and I don't want her flying if it's not okay for her-"

"Miss?" the doctor said stopping her mid ramble.

"Marquez"

"Miss Marquez, Miss Connell is fine to fly…I'll tell you what I tell all the partners of my pregnant patients – make sure her stress levels are low, she eats well and doesn't tirer herself out and they should be fine. After all Miss Connell seems in perfect health apart from a slightly elevated bp." He said, turning to Mary he said." Do you have a doctor where you're moving to yet?" completely oblivious their twin looks of shock.

"Ah… Doctor we're not a couple! Sam is my friend," Mary responded, making it perfectly clear as Sam tried to contain her laughter.

Realizing his mistake he said, "Please forgive me, I'm sorry…I just thought-"

"No, it's fine," Sam replied continuing "No, Mary doesn't have a new doctor yet."

"I haven't had the time," Mary answered him, feeling a bit sheepish.

"When you do, let the front desk know and we'll forward them a copy of your records. Have a nice day." With that the doctor left and both women followed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that evening…

Walking arm-in-arm into Mystique, Sam and Mary ceased their laughing and chatting when they noticed all the trouble and hard work Delinda had been up to this past week. The club had been transformed into an amazing and spectacular dreamlike fantasy- it was like it had been designed for one of the casinos many clients.

As the glanced around searching for their friends Sam noticed Mary searching the room, knowing who she was looking for she said, "Mare – he's not here," Sam whispered causing Mary to look at her answering "Who?"

"Don't play dump with me…Danny," Sam replied, knowing Mary was both dreading and excited about this night.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were…he'll be here or if not you'll see him later," Sam said, a playful grin appearing. Everyone had known that when Danny had been recalled he'd spent€ his last night with Mary so it was likely he'd be waiting for her to return home tonight on her last night, even with how things stood between them at present.

As the two made their way through the crowds of people – amid the continuous bombardment of goodbyes and well wishing from their many co-workers Sam suddenly felt herself flung back slightly.

Snapping her head to the side Sam saw the look of utter devastation quickly being masked in Mary's eyes. Turning her head Sam followed Mary's line of sight and saw what had caused Mary to come to such an abrupt halt – amid their friends was Danny McCoy and his new girlfriend.

Having sensed Mary's discomfort she moved in front of her, effectively blocking her view of Danny and what she saw surprised her – Mary's eyes now held not devastation but a steely determination, seeing this Sam said, "Shall we?"

Arriving at the secluded corner table Mary and Sam were greeted by a chorus of "Sam, Mary" and "Girls" which came from Ed along with tight hugs from everyone present.

At the table Delinda, Nessa and Jillian – Ed's wife- made room for the new arrivals while Mike made a move to order their usual.

Seeing Mike about to head to the bar Mary said, "Mike…just a glass of water for me,' which earned her a shoulder shrug and a "Sure, Mare" as he left. "Thanks," she called to his retreating back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Having tensed up the moment Mary had walked in Danny tried to relax but as soon as he saw the questioning gaze of Sam's eyes he felt the tension and awkwardness of the situation he found himself in rise.

Knowing neither Mary nor Sam had been introduced to his new girlfriend he said, "Sam, Mary this is detective Jenny Cho…my girlfriend," noticing that both Sam and Delinda who sat either side of Mary drew closer to her, as though protecting her.

Both women greeted her warmly- Sam a little too warmly for his liking and then included in their conversation that was beginning.

While the women talked Danny couldn't seem to drag his gaze from Mary. She was stunning, absolutely beautiful. The moment he'd seen her his gazed had practically been locked. The way her off the shoulder top and hipster jeans clung, drawing everyone man's eye to her curves, making them drool. Every place her clothes hugged he knew well intimately, he'd loved.

Knowing he shouldn't even be entertaining his current thoughts he couldn't help thinking just how much he wanted to talk to her, see her alone – just for a little while. He'd tried speaking to her both at home and here but she was always busy or surrounded by people even at home. He'd driven by a few times only to see Sam entering her house and then seeing them arrive together the following morning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seeing where Danny's gaze lay Mike set the drinks down, gaining him a round of thanks and directly drew Danny into a conversation along with Ed.

The three guys talked while the women carried on their own little conversation, side by side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Few hours later…

Feeling worn out, a tad bit tired and having spent the entire night ignoring Danny's constant staring Mary felt overwhelmed and exhausted not just physically but emotionally. Excusing herself and getting up Mary made her way to the bar, staying out of sight from her friends.

Finding a quiet spot she rested her head in her upraised hands as the silent tears coursed down her cheeks.

Sensing someone next to her Mary quickly swiped the tears away and put on her happy face – showing no signs of her tears or exhaustion.

"So how far along are you?" Jillian asked, startling Mary, who turned around.

"W—what?" Mary stuttered, completely caught off guard.

"How many weeks pregnant are you?" Jillian rephrased her question.

"Ahmm…I'm not-"

"I've caught you off guard haven't I?...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Jillian said, trying to put Mary at ease a little.

"'bout 3 ½ months, 16 weeks," Mary answered continuing "How did you know? No one knows."

"I was pregnant once myself, years ago but I still remember what pregnancy look like," Jillian answered her then seeing the quizzically look appear she said, "you're only drinking water, you're unconsciously resting your hands on your stomach, you seem extremely tired and Delinda told me about you throwing up for the last few weeks- all obvious clues to someone whose been pregnant before."

Mulling over what Jillian had just pointed out she was surprised no one else had worked it out.

Seeing how tired the young woman next to her was Jillian put an arm around her slumped shoulders, giving her a light squeeze.

Just as Mary was about to say something Jillian said, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I'm not going to tell anyone Mary. It's not my place."

"What about Ed…Delinda says you don't keep anything from each other," Mary voiced in uncertainty.

"Ed's kept a lot of secrets from me over the years so it's time I had one over him, anyway it's your secret not mine," she added.

For the next hour Mary and Jillian Deline chatted animatedly. Jillian letting Mary in on all she could expect from pregnancy and motherhood from her own experience.

"Well, if I don't get back Ed isn't going to be very happy and you – little miss should go home and get some rest after all you're flying out tomorrow," Jillian told her, being motherly.

"Thanks, Jillian…I better go say goodbye to everyone before I go," Mary replied.

With that the two women made their way over to their friends and family.

As Mary got closer she noted that Jenny was no longer present though Danny was.

"Where's Jenny?" she asked.

"Work called, she left," Danny spoke up.

"I'm sorry…well I'm going to go but thanks for the party and for coming," Mary said.

Before she make a move for the door Mike engulfed her in a huge hug, whispering "Love you Mare, I'm going to miss you and so is he."

After Mike had released her Ed and Jillian both gave her hugs, each saying their farewells but before Jillian released her she whispered "remember what I said, if you ever need anything I'm a phone call away."

Next came Nessa, then Delinda who by this point was actually in tears causing Mary to start. The girls said their farewells since none of them would be able to make it to the airport as they all had work which Ed refused to let them out of unknown to everyone at Mary's request.

Mary didn't want anyone there when she left, she just wanted to say all of her goodbyes now, tonight.

When Mary turned to say goodbye to Danny she was astounded to find he wasn't there, infact he was no where to be seen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seeing Mary's face, Sam immediately came to her side and said, "Come on I'll take ya home."

"Nah…I think I'm going to walk for a bit," Mar answered, seeing Sam's look she hugged her saying, "I'll be fine, just have some places I need to say goodbye to."

"Fine, I'll be at your place by 10:00am so be ready," was Sam's only reply, suppressing her urge and need to cry.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On Mary's front porch, Danny sat slumped against the wall waiting for Mary to come home. Soon as everyone had started saying goodbye he'd left, he couldn't say goodbye to her in front of everyone so here he was waiting for her. He was going to say goodbye to her in his own way, be damned with the consequences.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later…

Walking up her front path she jumped in surprise saying "Danny?"

Hearing his name Danny looked up and saw her staring down at in. before she could say anything he got up, looked into her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes and said, "I needed to see you."

Seeing the lost look in his eyes, the look that resembled her own she uttered "Danny…don't do this."

"Don't do what? Don't ask why you're leaving, why you didn't talk to me about it? What Mary! What don't you want me to do?" he said, confusion clouding his voice.

Standing in silence Danny saw from the look in her eyes that he wasn't going to get any answers. He knew her so well even with the awkwardness that existed between them, she wasn't going to explain her decision; she wasn't going to make everything between them better. She was going to leave him without answers.

Opening her front door Mary made a move to go inside when Danny pulled her into his body and kissed her, breathlessly, passionately, kissing her with all the emotions raging through him.

Pulling free five minutes later she said, "Danny" her eyes imploring him, wanting to know why he kissed her the way he had.

"Time for goodbye, Mary…my way," Danny responded, pulling her into another fierce, passionate, mind-blowing breathless kiss picking her up and carrying her inside, kicking the door closed behind him.

Never breaking their kiss Danny deposited Mary on her bed, the only piece of furniture not covered.

"Danny-"

"Shhh, Mare," he said, leaving butterfly kisses down her body, removing her clothes as well as his own within minutes.

Having removed all their clothes, Danny kissed his way up her leg until he reached her inner thigh once he reached his target he proceeded to give her untold pleasure, move than she'd ever known.

Some time later after both having given as much as they'd received, Danny caught her mouth in a searing, earth shattering kiss, their tongues dueling for control over the other Danny positioned himself, getting ready as Mary raised her hips bringing him deep within herself.

Turning to glance at the clock Mary saw the red digits screaming 3:15am, knowing she wasn't going to be getting much sleep if at all she turned back to Danny relishing and cherishing the time they had left together, ignoring what daylight would bring.

The night was filled with glorious love-making, both saying goodbye to the other in their own special way – the outside world and the reality that awaited them forgotten and distant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Aftereffects**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only what characters emerge from my mind…suing me would be worthless.

**A/N: **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3 –

Four months later…Kauai

Ambling through the lobby of the Regency Kauai Resort/Spa Mary waved as she past the concierge desk and heading out to the resorts valet parking where Sam was impatiently waiting for her.

"Mary," Sam said, exasperated. She'd been waiting for the last ten minutes, having told Mary to be outside waiting for her but knowing Mary she'd probably been taking care of something.

"What? I'm not as fast as I use to be," Mary replied.

"Well if you'd been outside waiting like I told you to."

"Sam – you don't look like you're about to drop a beach ball…and I'm not a child, so let's go already."

"Yes, mama," Sam replied cheekily, pulling out and driving off.

20 minutes later….

Lying down, cold gel smeared over her tummy Mary and Sam both watched the images appear on the screen before them, listening as a dark-haired woman in her late thirties spoke.

"Well there they are...both appear healthy. Are you sure you don't want to know?" she asked.

"No, yes," both Mary and Sam answered.

"Sam – how 'bout while Mary cleans up I tell you?" she asked, smiling at her patient.

"By all means," Sam answered her, helping Mary down from the table.

Ten minutes later….

After cleaning up, Sam finding what she'd been dying to know the two women were on their way home. Home being the beautiful, spacious house and beachfront property they owned - equally.

Since their arrival just over four months ago both women had settled in to the laidback, easy lifestyle of Kauai.

Sam sometimes missed the fast pace of Vegas but she'd found a job that suited her just as well as casino hosting. She was now a business owner of her own clothing line, something she'd secretly had in the pipe line but once she moved had began working on full time.

It gave her the time she needed to take care of and be around Mary, maintain a social life and enjoy working without answering to anyone.

Mary had started working at the Regency Kauai Resort/spa less than a week after arriving, proving herself to be a valuable asset to the resort. She'd brought along her list of contacts and clients from her time at the Montecito and business now had increased ten fold. She was the latest 'darling' of the company.

She was well liked, adored in fact by both clients and staff alike. She'd become friends with Malek, the concierge; and quite a few other employees and friends of Malek's that he'd introduced her to including Malek's wife.

In fact Malek happened to be her neighbor – his wife being a top, well paid lawyer.

The resort even made concessions where her pregnancy was concerned – letting her set her own hours, delegating certain jobs and just basically giving her free rein with her position.

On the weekends the girls would usually relax at their home which Sam had found, explore their new island home and just hang out with Malek and their other friends.

Walking into the house Mary set her keys on the foyer table, calling out "I'm taking a bath," as she headed upstairs.

"I'll get you when dinners ready," Sam called back, making her way into the kitchen.

Since arriving Mary had begun teaching her how to cook, they'd even taken some cooking lessons together and were both now very good cooks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Same time….Las Vegas

Waltzing through the Montecito Danny couldn't help stop his thoughts from drifting to Mary.

Over the last four months he'd heard from her though every time he mentioned visiting she'd say she was busy, she wouldn't be able to spend any time with him so it wasn't worth him taking the time.

Mike, Nessa and Delinda got the same reaction too every time they mentioned visiting so he felt like it wasn't just him she didn't want to see. He'd thought about surprising her but knew it wasn't a good idea plus Ed needed him here anyway.

As he walked towards the surveillance room Danny thought about what had changed in his life since her departure. His relationship with Jenny had ended – he mentioned Mary's name at an inappropriate moment – effectively putting an end to the new affair, his father had signed the family business over to him and gone on an extended holiday, indefinitely; and Ed had given him more responsibilities at the casino.

He wasn't seeing anyone new – how could he when all he thought about was her - Mary. She was never far from his thoughts; he missed her and wanted her back – body and soul.

Reaching the surveillance room he walked into Ed's office, finding him on the phone he could hear from Ed's side that it wasn't a very good call so he walked back out and waited for Ed to call him in.

"Hey Danny," Mike said.

"Mike."

"Do you know who Big Ed's talking to?" Danny asked.

"Jillian….apparently she needs to go visit someone only she refused to give Ed a name," Mike answered him.

"Do you know who?"

"Nah man, not even Delinda knows but I did hear it's somewhere in the Hawaiian Islands."

"So we still on for tonight?" Mike asked him, hoping they were.

"Yeah, meet ya in Mystique," Danny replied, getting up and going into see Ed.

In Ed's office along with Mike the three of them discussed casino business, Danny filling them in on his sweep of the floor and anything else they needed to know.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arriving at her destination Jillian Deline made her way to the baggage carousel and grabbed her luggage.

Walking out of the airport she reached her hired car, making her way to the house Mary and Sam owned.

Unknown to her husband she was visiting the employees he thought of as daughters, going to help and witness the birth of the young redhead's first child.

All she had to do was find the place since neither knew she was arriving today – she wanted to surprise Mary – after all she'd become close the young woman since she left. Talking over the phone and occasionally visiting.

Finding the house she pulled up at the gate and waited for admittance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to R & R. I promise the next chapters will be more involved then they might jump ahead a few years.

Stace


End file.
